VMV: Aye Aye Eye
Duchess Productions' Valentine's Day music video of Aye Aye Eye from Dexter's Laboratory. Song: * Aye Aye Eye Sung By: * Thomas Chase featuring Steve Rucker Song From: * Dexter's Laboratory: Aye Aye Eyes Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (New York City Scene from A Troll in Central Park) * Thomas O'Malley: I see your eyes when they're looking at me. * Ash Ketchum: I can't deny that you're a sight to see. * Basil: The look that you gave made me fall to me knees. * Flynn Rider: So you see, so you see. * Mamoru Chiba: Your eyes are the kind that make me feel gay. * Fievel Mousekewitz: The gaze that you lay knock me into a daze * Sonic the Hedgehog: The looks at my way make me shout hip hooray * Ray: Hip hooray, * (Singing Cast from The Princess and the Frog During "Gonna Take You There"): Hip hooray. * (Alvin and Brittany Clip) * (Dance Scene from the Johnny Bravo Intro of Season 1): Aye aye eye * (Sultan's Eyes Being Hypnotized): Your eyes hypnotize, * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania): But why-y-y do you stay by my side? * (Dance Scene from The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water During "Imaginary Friends"): Whoa-oa-oa, why don't you go * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): So-o-o I'd be alone? * (Luna and Artemis Clip) * (Moana Hugging Maui Clip) * (Danny and Sawyer Clip) * (Kayley and Garret Clip) * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone) * (Mowgli's Eyes Being Hypnotized): Your eyes hypnotize, * (Dance Scene from Cars During "Sha-Boom"): But why-y-y do you stay by my side? * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: Mime for a Change During "Love Makes the World Go Round"): Whoa-oa-oa, why don't you go * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): So-o-o I'd be alone? * (Ariel and Eric Kiss Clip) * (Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher Clip) * (Max and Zoe Clip) * (Rover and Daisy Clip) Clips/Years/Companies: * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pokemon 3: The Movie (@2000 OLM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Sonic X (Cracking Knuckles; @2003-2004 TMS Entertainment) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Island Fever; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Johnny Bravo (@1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Dinosaur King (Escape from Zeta Point; @2007 Sunrise) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) Notes: * Dedicated to Saher Silman, Eli Wages, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th. * Feel free to do your own version.